Energize
by evilplotbunnies
Summary: Due to a time turner accident, Harry Potter and Wesley Crusher switch bodies across time, space, and dimensions. What will they do in each other's bodies? And what will they do when they realize the book/TV show they thought they knew is completely different?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story is a crossover based on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Season 1 Episode 5 "Where No One Has Gone Before"._

"Commander Data, sir, what do you know about magic?" Wesley Crusher asked.

"Are you referring to the ancient belief in the supernatural, the mythical, a power beyond our ability to comprehend? I was under the impression the belief in such a thing died out in the late nineteenth century," Data replied.

"See, I've been reading popular literature from the early twenty-first century for a school project. There's this series of books about a boy wizard called Harry Potter. In the books, the magical people hid themselves from regular humans. Do you think there could actually be such a thing in our history? A whole sub-species of humans who had a power within themselves that they could channel to change the matter and energy around them? I mean, we do that all the time with transporter beams and replicators, but to actually have that power within yourself! Do you think it exists?" Wesley's enthusiasm for the subject was boundless.

"One moment while I access the story you mention." Data tilted his head to one side as his super-computer brain downloaded and scanned seven novels in seconds. "In the story in question, regular humans, or Muggles, found ways to explain away the magic they saw. And yet, an unbiased observer such as myself would be able to identify these magical occurrences in history despite the ridiculous explanations. I find no evidence that the Wizarding World exists in actuality."

Wesley sighed dejectedly. "I thought you'd say that. It just seems so exciting to have such a power. I've been recreating Hogwarts in the Holodeck. You should come with me some time!"

"I am sure I would enjoy such an excursion. But for now, we must assist a guest in upgrading our engines. Are you familiar with Mr. Kosinski and his theories? They do not make sense to me. I cannot see how they will work in practice." Data tilted his head once again. "In a way, his theories are like magic: beyond the ability to comprehend. I suppose magic is merely science one does not yet understand."

"That's a great thought," Wesley replied. Then he, too, tilted his head to one side. "One more question, Data. Why don't you ever use contractions?"

"I am sure I do not know."

* * *

Harry Potter and his friends had run headlong through the Department of Mysteries, battling Death Eaters and leaving chaos in their wake. In the Time Room, Hermione had destroyed a whole cupboard full of time turners. On his way out of the room, Harry had fallen. His hand gripped the remains of a small hourglass, cracked and leaking sand. Without thinking, or really even noticing, he had slipped it into his pocket.

Now he stood on the dais looking into the Veil. Just a moment ago, Sirius had slipped through but had not appeared on the other side. Harry wanted to follow after him, but Professor Lupin was holding him back, claiming Sirius was…was…dead.

NO! It couldn't be! Harry fell to his knees, defeated.

If only Harry could turn back time, just a minute or two, he could change things. In despair, Harry slipped his hands into his pocket and discovered the broken time turner. He looked at it for a moment, then without thinking through the consequences, he hurled it into the Veil, sand showering over himself from the cracks.

* * *

The engine experiment aboard the Enterprise had not gone to plan. Somehow, they had been tossed hundreds of millions of light-years away! When the Traveler had tried to stop it, Wesley saw him phase-almost disappear for just a moment. Now the Traveler was explaining he had come from another dimension, not just another world that could be reached if you travelled far enough, but from an actual other dimension! He explained he had come specifically because of Wesley's talent, and that Wesley could channel some sort of power to get the Enterprise back home. Like magic!

Wesley shook with excitement as he stood next to the Traveler, ready to assist him in making the jump back home. As he channeled his own energy with that of the Traveler, he felt himself begin to phase. He could see into other dimensions, hundreds of them, like catching glimpses of himself in a three way mirror. His brain could hardly comprehend what he was experiencing.

* * *

As the magic sand from the time turner entered the doorway to another dimension, something happened that no one could have foreseen. A small explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Harry Potter, covered in the sand, found his consciousness ripped from his body and thrown out of time and space! At the same moment, if indeed it can be called a moment when there is no time, Wesley Crusher found his own consciousness ripped from his body during the phase. They passed each other mid-flight, and when the moment ended, Wesley was inside Harry's body in the Department of Mysteries while Harry was inside Wesley's aboard the Enterprise!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This chapter takes inspiration (and plot points) from Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 7 Episode 14 "Sub Rosa", but moves those events to before Wesley's birth._

_AN2: I have 4 followers, yay! But no reviews, boo. I have three more chapters already written, and at least two more planned. If you want them, you know what to do._

Wesley woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Unfamiliar faces looked down at him, and yet not so unfamiliar. They looked similar to, and yet not quite like, the characters from his Holodeck Hogwarts program. Yes, the ginger was definitely Ron, and the bushy-haired one was Hermione. There was Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, along with Professor Snape. And the twinkly-eyed old gentleman in the shocking purple robes had to be Dumbledore.

What on earth had happened? Was this a dream? Was this really the Holodeck, and the engine experiment was a dream? Yes, that must be it.

"Computer, freeze program," Wesley commanded.

"What are you on about, mate?" asked Ron. "Aren't computers those things Muggles use to keep track of things and play games?"

"Yes, and they don't work here at Hogwarts," Hermione added. "When are you two going to read Hogwarts, a History?"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes in Sick Bay. A concerned woman with long red hair was staring at him.

"Mum?" The woman's face relaxed with relief.

"Yes, Wesley, I'm here. You're going to be just fine."

Harry was confused. Was he dead? He was with his mother, so he must have died in the explosion. But she had called him Wesley, and something about her didn't look quite right from the pictures he'd seen. "Why aren't your eyes green?"

The woman's face turned chalk white. "What…who…how did you know about that? How did you know I turned my eyes green for Ronin? Wesley, who told you about your real father?"

There had to be some explanation for this. Harry glanced around the room, catching sight of a man with ridges along the center of his forehead. He sat bolt upright.

"Bloody Hell, where am I? This looks like the set from that Star Trek show my cousin Dudley watches!"

* * *

Wesley was thoroughly confused, and starting to feel a little panicky. But his Star Fleet training kicked in-if you ever find yourself in an unfamiliar place (or time), just play along so no one gets suspicious, and wait for someone to rescue you. He must pretend to be Harry Potter.

He turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, could you explain what is going on?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, I'll tell you everything." The others left the room to give the two privacy, except for Snape who hovered in the background.

"The first thing you need to know, Harriet, is that you are not the Potters' son."

_Wait, this isn't how it's supposed to go_, thought Wesley. _And did he just say…_ "Harriet?!"

"Yes. Harriet," Dumbledore continued. "You are actually a girl. And not just any girl-Voldemort's daughter. You see, Voldemort likes to experiment with dangerous Dark Magic. One day, almost seventeen years ago, he was performing a particularly evil spell on a unicorn and a Veela, assisted by his closest servants, Severus Snape and Belatrix Lestrange. Something went wrong, something even I do not understand. A little bit of everyone and everything present combined to form a new creature, one never encountered before, and the whole thing-you, to put it delicately-implanted into Mrs. Lestrange's womb. She was thrilled to be carrying her master's baby, and nine months later, you were born. She named you Harriet Jasmine.

"I knew I couldn't allow Voldemort access to his offspring, so I kidnapped you and hid you with the Potters. To prevent him from finding you, I changed your identity to make you male, and your name was changed to Harry James."

_This is DEFINITELY not how it happens in the books I read,_ thought Wesley. And suddenly the answer hit him-the books had been written in HIS world, in HIS dimension. This was taking place in a completely different one. _The author must not have gotten it right. Or maybe she did know what happened but changed it in her books. Or maybe it's just coincidence that the books and this world are so similar and yet so different. Or maybe…_his head hurt. Better not to think and just go with it.

"But sir, what about the prophecy, the one from the Department of Mysteries? Aren't I The One Who Can Defeat the Dark Lord?"

"In a word, no. The prophecy refers solely to Neville Longbottom. But Voldemort mistakenly believed it referred to the Potters' 'son' and came after you, not knowing you were actually his own missing daughter. He couldn't kill you that night because you are part him, and he cannot die.

"Actually, Harriet, you have three fathers and two mothers. Professor Snape and the unicorn also contributed DNA to your creation, as did the Veela."

Professor Snape stepped forward. "My baby! I've waited years to finally reveal myself to you!"

Wesley hesitated. "Haven't you always been mean to me?"

"Sweetie, I did that to protect you. No one would suspect you were actually my daughter if I treated you like dirt." He held his arms open, and Wesley slowly stepped into them for a hug.

"Would you like to see what you really look like?" Dumbledore asked. Without waiting for an answer, he removed the identity spell with a wave of his wand.

Wesley's whole body was wracked with pain as he transformed, breasts and hips growing and waist shrinking into perfect curves, hair and fingernails lengthening, feet shrinking, (ahem) manhood inverting. He didn't know it, of course, having only been in this body for a few hours and not having experienced it himself, but the real Harry (or Harriet as we must now call her) would immediately have recognized the experience as being similar to the effects of Polyjuice Potion.

Wesley looked into the mirror. He now had long, silvery blond hair like his Veela mother, but curly like his human one. His eyes were a deep purple, combining Voldemort's red with the unicorn's blue. One eyebrow raised in a sudden smirk very reminiscent of Professor Snape.

"Sir, I don't know if this is real or if I'm dreaming. But if I have to spend the next who knows how long as a girl, I refuse to be called Harriet. I want to go by my middle name, Jasmine." Wesley was only beginning to grasp that he had a chance at a whole new life, an amazing adventure, and he was going to grab it with both hands and see where it took him. Or her, as the case may be.

* * *

Harry was explaining to an astonished crew of the Enterprise that he was not, in fact, Wesley Crusher but Harry Potter. Lt. Commander Data found it "fascinating" and had a long, technical explanation no one really listened to. The Traveler immediately started looking for a way to undo the body switch.

In the mean time, Harry was spending time with Wesley's mother. He was somewhat familiar with the story of Star Trek from his cousin's obsessive TV watching.

"Dr Crusher, may I ask what you meant about Wesley's 'real' father?"

"Well, when my grandmother died, I discovered there was an anaphasic life form who had been living as a parasite on the women of my family for centuries. He tried to merge with me, but I killed him. A few weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant with his child. I have no idea how our two very different species managed to reproduce together, but the result was you-er, I mean Wesley. I wonder if his anaphasic parentage is what gives him such gifts."

Harry vaguely remembered that episode, but was sure it had come long after Wesley's birth. Perhaps his passing knowledge of the Star Trek universe wouldn't be such a help after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one month since the accident, one month for Wesley to get used to his new identity as Jasmine. One month to get used to the wildly different experience of having a female body with female hormones. He'd been shocked at how emotional he was, ranging from clinically depressed to ragingly horny to manically cheerful and back again eighteen times a day. He'd also been surprised at how delighted he was with dresses, purses, and all things feminine. He now thought of himself as a she, and so our story continues with the name Jasmine and feminine pronouns.

Jasmine had spent the month with her partial father, Snape, who wasn't that bad after all. Snape had been very kind and loving, doting on his daughter and spoiling her to bits, indulging her every whim for more clothing, makeup, and accessories.

Now with school starting soon, Jasmine was anxious to see Ron and Hermione. They were all staying together at Spinner's End for the final weeks of the summer holidays. Hermione arrived first, and Jasmine was rather appalled at her friend's appearance. Had Hermione always looked so mousy? This would never do.

"Maya, we simply must do something about your hair and clothes," Jasmine exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"Maya. It works as being short for Her-maya-ne, and much trendier, don't you think?" Jasmine was already pulling out makeup and hair gel, pushing Hermione down into a chair in front of her vanity.

"Har-Jasmine, I know you're a girl now, and I'm sure the transition has been a shock to the system, but deep down inside you're still Harry. Who you are doesn't change just because the outside looks different."

"You only say that because you've never tried changing the outside. What you need is a good makeover!" Jasmine ran a brush through Hermione's bushy hair, wetting it down and adding some mousse.

* * *

After a month, Harry was sick of life on the Enterprise. He missed his friends, he grieved for Sirius, and most of all, he worried about what Voldemort was doing back in the other world. Who would stand against evil if not The Boy Who Lived?

Looking at the ridiculous one-piece jumpsuit he was expected to wear, Harry snapped. He just couldn't put it on again! Going to the replicator, he ordered clothes in late twentieth century Earth style. A few seconds later, jeans and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt appeared with a whirr. Harry shook his head, thinking how wild Mr Weasley would be over "these crazy Muggle inventions that replace magic." It was a start, but still didn't reflect how he was feeling.

He pulled out some scissors and went to work on the jeans, artfully slashing them. Then he asked the computer for hair gel and makeup, going for a decidedly emo-goth look. That was better, much more appropriate for the kind of angst he was feeling. He hated being cooped up in the wrong world! When would the Traveler figure out a way to send him back?

Counselor Troi entered the room. She came by almost every day to help him work through his difficult emotions. She was clearly taken aback by his change in appearance, but didn't mention it. Instead, in her ethereal voice, she asked, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about today, Harry? I'm sensing anger and frustration in you."

"Well, since you already know how I'm feeling, there's no need to tell you, is there?" Harry was in a combative mood.

"I know this whole situation is difficult for you, Harry, but keeping your emotions inside will only hurt you. Let them out! Let me help you!"

Harry had had it. He did let his emotions out, not with words but channeling them through his, or rather Wesley's, anaphasic qualities straight into Troi's consciousness. For several minutes, they stood there bonded by the force of Harry's angst.

* * *

Ron stood gaping at the gorgeous girls in front of him. Jasmine had her curly silver hair pulled into an updo with ringlets falling down the sides, her beautiful face made even more so with just the right application of eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She was dressed in a shockingly hot pink vintage sun dress with a form-fitting bodice that flared out into a swirly skirt. She smiled at Ron's obvious appreciation.

Under Jasmine's careful ministrations, Hermione's own hair had been transformed into curls falling midway down her back, her face made up in warm, rosy tones. She wore a black bustier and leather mini skirt with thigh high boots. Unlike Jasmine, though, Hermione wasn't smiling. In fact, she was positively scowling.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, you look fantastic!" Ron finally found his voice.

"It's Maya," corrected Jasmine.

"No, it's HERMIONE! Ron, could I talk to you in private? It's important." Without waiting for a reply, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him from the room. Jasmine smiled, happy her friends were finally hooking up.

As she turned to go upstairs, Jasmine suddenly noticed Dumbledore arriving along with Daddy Snape. He waved her over, a look of concern on his face.

"Jasmine, until now Lord Voldemort has been unable to track you down. However, he's finally found a way to flush out your hiding place. I've just been informed a magical contract has been filed with the ministry stating the daughter of Voldemort and Belatrix Lestrange must be married to a pureblood before the end of the year or fall under the Cruciatus Curse. This is a very old law involving arranged marriages that hasn't been used in decades, but it is legally binding and magically enforced. I'm afraid there's nothing for it but to marry you off as soon as possible. I've made arrangements for you to be wed, and you and your husband will share a room this term."

Jasmine was in shock! She was only sixteen and didn't even know anyone in this world. She managed to stutter out, "To whom?"

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry's and Troi's consciousnesses were tangled with one another, all the pent up feelings of Harry's 16 years pouring out. As they finally broke apart, they looked at each other, panting slightly. And then their bodies tangled with just as much passion, his lips finding hers, her hands running through his hair.

The strength of his passion overwhelmed Harry. He could tell Troi wanted to stop, but she, too, was overcome.

* * *

Jasmine was just beginning to recover from the shock. Of course, she didn't really know a thing about Draco, having never actually met him, but she had been sure the real Harry didn't like him. Why on earth would Dumbledore match her up with her nemesis? And then another thought occurred to her.

"But sir, isn't Draco my cousin? Belatrix is my mother, and Narcissa is her sister. We can't marry, we're too closely related."

"Many purebloods marry their cousins, Jasmine. And besides, you're only 1/5th Belatrix, not nearly as closely related as you'd think. Also, since you are a hybrid of three species, it's unlikely you'll be able to reproduce, so there's no worry about inherited defects for your offspring. No, I think young Malfoy is exactly the right match for you."

"There must be some other pureblood I can marry. Isn't Ron a pureblood? He's my best mate, I'm sure we'll get along fabulously."

"No, Jasmine," Dumbledore was firm. "I've been matchmaking for over a century. I'm sure you and Malfoy are an ideal couple."

Just then Ron and Hermione came back into the room, Hermione now dressed in her usual clothes and with her hair twisted into a messy bun. Jasmine saw her only hope of avoiding a marriage to Malfoy.

"Ron! Marry me," she cried out desperately.

At the same time, Hermione said, "Sir, that's not Harry Potter!"

"Marry you? Wouldn't that be a bit weird, mate? You used to be my best MALE friend, after all," Ron said.

"Of course she's not Harry Potter, she's Jasmine Snape," Snape replied.

"No, I mean she's not the person we think she is," Hermione explained. "I don't care if she's now a girl, who you are at your core doesn't change that much just because the outside looks different! Harry has been my best friend for five years. I know him. Or her, or whatever. That's not Harry! That person is an imposter!"

In the silence that followed this accusation, Jasmine fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N This chapter is based on ST:TNG season 2 episode 1 "The Child". _

_A/N2 Where are the reviews? If you want more, I need some love._

Jasmine looked at the wide mouths and eyes staring at her: Ron, Daddy Snape, Dumbledore. Only Hermione looked unsurprised at the revelation that she was actually Wesley Crusher, from another dimension, almost 400 years in the future and a spaceship light-years away from Earth.

"But why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" asked Snape.

"Star Fleet trains us to play along in whatever situation we find ourselves so as not to draw attention and put ourselves in danger. I thought it was best to just be Jasmine."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," Hermione snapped. "We've wasted a month that could have been spent finding a way to switch you back."

"Oh, please. You're almost 400 years behind my time. You aren't advanced enough to figure this out. No, only the crew of the Enterprise can do it. I just have to wait to be rescued."

Hermione's only response to that was to pull her wand and perform a minor but effective jinx on poor Jasmine.

* * *

Harry made his way to Ten Forward. He needed to clear his head and work through what had just happened.

"Could I have a butterbeer?" he asked Guinan.

"What's a butterbeer?" Guinan replied.

"Fantastic. Just give me the strongest thing you have that's appropriate for an underage drinker."

"Rough day, huh," Guinan asked as she placed a mug of a steaming greenish liquid in front of him and one for herself. "Want to talk about it?"

"I probably shouldn't. It's bad form to kiss and tell. I just…I just…I had sex with Counselor Troi," Harry blurted.

Guinan choked on her drink. "You what?!"

"It just sort of happened! And now all I can think about is Ginny." Harry was so distressed.

"Who's Ginny?"

"My best mate's sister. I mean, it's not like we've ever talked about it, but I've had feelings for her for ages, and I kind of hoped it would work out in the end. And I wanted my first time to be special, and now I can't share that with her." Harry put his head down on the table. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Jasmine and friends were hard at work pouring over books in the library at Spinner's End, looking for a spell that could send her home. Daddy Snape had left some time ago to answer the door and finally returned.

"Professor Dumbledore, I've just spoken to Mrs. Malfoy. She came to ask me to look after Draco this year. I've agreed and asked her to bring him to me tonight. I thought it would be good to let him meet Jasmine in preparation for their marriage."

Hermione frowned. "But what will Harry say when he gets back? You can't just marry him off without his consent!"

"Actually, I can. I'm her father and she's underage. Besides, the contract has already been signed by the Dark Lord. All it needs is the name of the groom. Remember, it's legally binding and magically enforced. The law is very old, but since it's never been repealed there's nothing I can do."

Another knock on the door was heard, and Daddy Snape left the room only to return with Draco. He walked in looking angry and arrogant, until he spotted the party assembled before him. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the faces of Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, all sworn enemies of the Dark Lord. He whirled around to face Snape with a look of triumph.

"You're a traitor! You've been working this whole time to destroy the Dark Lord! Just wait until I report back! Finally, something I can use to help my family!"

Suddenly he spied Jasmine, and all thoughts of traitors and Dark Lords were forgotten. He was entranced by her Veela beauty. He stepped forward, looking stunned. She reached out her hand. He brought it to his lips, then bowed low. Jasmine giggled and batted her eyes. It was love at first sight.

* * *

As Harry entered Sick Bay, he realized Dr Crusher was examining none other than Counselor Troi. He almost turned around and headed back out when he overheard what she was saying.

"I've found the cause of your symptoms, Deana. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Troi and Harry said at exactly the same time.

"Yes, about six weeks along. You didn't tell me you were dating anyone," Dr Crusher smiled at her friend.

"That's not possible," Troi said. "I haven't been dating anyone. There's only been…and that was just this morning…" She trailed off as she noticed Harry gaping at her.

"This morning? What happened this morning?" Dr Crusher asked nosily. "Not that it matters, the baby had to have been conceived a month ago. Seriously, Deanna, I'm your best friend. I expect you to keep me informed. Who's this mystery man?"

With a pale face, Troi confessed, "I've only been with one man in the last few months, and that happened this morning. It was…um…Harry."

Dr Crusher was stunned. "You slept with Harry? With my son's body? Deanna, he's only twelve years old! What were you thinking!"

Troi's face fell ashamedly. "I couldn't stop myself, it was like I was possessed. I don't know what happened."

Dr Crusher suddenly looked sympathetic. "I know what happened. It's the same thing that happened to me with Ronin. It takes a lot of strength to fight against an anaphasic life form. But still, this can't be my grandchild you're carrying. I'm telling you, it's at least a month…"

She trailed off as she took another pass with the ultrasound. "That can't be. It's now at seven weeks gestation. Deanna, your baby is growing at an alarming rate. If this is accurate, it very well could have been conceived this morning, and will be born in about 36 hours."

Harry sank to the floor. This couldn't be happening. He was going to be a father in a day and a half. Okay, technically it was Wesley's DNA, but he was the one responsible for the conception. He had to get out of here. He had to get back home.

* * *

Jasmine lay in bed that night thinking back to what a lovely time she'd had. She and Draco had spent the evening together, talking and laughing. She'd neglected to mention who she really was, whose body this really was. All that mattered was making Draco fall in love with her so he'd marry her and fulfill the requirements of the marriage law. At least, that's what Dumbledore had insisted.

Suddenly, Jasmine sensed a presence in her room. She started up, only to realize it was Draco himself.

"Did I wake you, Jazzy?" he asked. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Jasmine suddenly felt self-conscious of the skimpy lace nightgown she'd chosen for pajamas. Draco was looking her over appreciatively. Suddenly, Jasmine threw caution to the wind, grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him onto the bed with her. In the back of her mind, she could hear Hermione's voice telling her Harry would be upset, but she didn't care. She loved this boy she barely knew, and she wanted him. Harry would just have to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was taking a more proactive role in addressing his need to get back home. He could no longer sit and wait for others to solve the problem for him. He looked around at the group of geniuses entrusted with the puzzle.

"The problem is, I can transport you to your own dimension and to the appropriate location, but not to your own time. Even interdimensional travelers are bound by the constraints of time. And even if I could get you to the correct time, I don't know how to undo the body switch. It's just not possible," the Traveler explained.

"That's ridiculous," Harry answered. "The fact that it has already happened once is proof that it's possible."

"That is a reasonable point," Data answered. "It would seem, then, that the question is not if, but how."

"Really helpful, Data. Look, in my world time travel is possible. I don't understand how it works, but maybe if we traveled to my dimension in this time, someone there would know how to send me back."

"But that still doesn't address the fact you would still be in Wesley's body." The Traveler shook his head sadly.

"Can't we recreate the conditions from before? You were doing some sort of energy phasing thingy, and I threw enchanted time sand through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. It created some kind of wormhole between Wesley and me."

"I think you misunderstand the concept of wormholes, Harry," Data interjected. "They are connections between space that…"

"I know the basic premise," Harry interrupted. "Space bends so two points that are not near each other touch, a tunnel is formed, and there you are. Can't the same be done between two points in time? And across dimensions?"

Jordi LaForge suddenly brightened. "That's it! How did I not see it before? I know exactly what to do!"

* * *

As Jasmine and Draco entered the sitting room, Hermione snapped shut her copy of Timotheus Temporal's Time Travel for the Tourist, her eighteenth book on Time from the Hogwarts Library. "I've got a working theory that could be your ticket home, and for Harry's return. Unfortunately, it takes someone from both sides opening the interdimensional wormhole. I've no idea if your Enterprise crew is doing anything that would work, but our best bet is to go to the Department of Mysteries and make a go of it." She passed her notes over to Professor Dumbledore to look over and double check.

"You know, Hermione, you aren't just the cleverest witch of your age, you're one of the cleverest of any age. This just might work," he said as he finished reading.

Jasmine frowned. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with Draco."

Draco frowned, too. "Go home? Interdimensional wormholes? What on earth is going on?"

He listened with a look of growing horror as the whole story was explained, that the girl he loved was actually Harry Potter's changed body but with someone else's consciousness. When Dumbledore explained that he and Harry were to be wed, he'd had enough.

"No. No. This is not going to happen! I'd very happily marry Jasmine, but not if she's going to have Harry's brain! That filthy half-blood! NO!"

"Actually, Harry's a pureblood. He's your long lost cousin, the daughter of Belatrix and Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

"And me!" added Snape.

"And for that matter, you're already married. You consummated the marriage last night, so I took the liberty of adding your name to the contract."

Hermione gasped. "You didn't!"

Draco and Jasmine both blushed and looked away.

"Harry's going to be so upset when he finds out."

* * *

Captain Picard had assigned an Away Team of Data and LaForge to accompany the Traveler and Harry as they traveled through time, space, and dimensions. Dr Crusher was staying behind to care for Troi, who was going into labor.

Harry took her hand as he prepared to say goodbye. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I put you in this mess. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you with the baby."

"This isn't your fault, Harry. I'll be fine," Troi said with tears in her eyes.

Harry turned to give Dr Crusher a quick hug as well. She'd been a mother to him throughout his time on the Enterprise, and he was going to miss her.

Jordi's new interdimensional distortion stabilizer was ready to go. It truly was a miracle of engineering, and everyone hoped it would actually work, leaving the wormhole open long enough for the team to get there, make the switch, and get back. The Traveler took Harry's hands, and Data and LaForge reached out to touch them. _Like_ _a Portkey_, thought Harry. Jordi activated his invention, and Harry felt his energy combine with the Traveler's, pulling them all out of one world into another.

* * *

Jasmine, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Draco, and Dumbledore entered the Veil room. Hermione quickly moved to the dais and started casting her spells. Dumbledore joined her, adding his own. They began to notice a shimmer. Shapes of people were growing more and more apparent within that shimmer, until suddenly a group of four materialized before their eyes. Jasmine's heart leaped as she recognized her friends.

"Data! Jordi! I'm so glad to see you!" Jasmine threw herself into her friends' arms. Harry, meanwhile, was shaking with relief as he threw himself into Ron's and Hermione's arms.

Then Harry and Jasmine caught their first glimpse of each other.

"Um, where's Wesley?" Harry asked.

"I'm Wesley," answered Jasmine.

"No, you're not. Wesley is in my body."

"Oh, dear, this is going to take a while to explain," Dumbledore said. "Why don't we all sit down and have some tea while we sort this out?" With a wave of his wand, a large table, ten chairs, and tea and biscuits appeared from thin air.

"We don't really have time for this," Jordi interjected. "The interdimensional distortion stabilizer will only hold for so long. We have to get them switched as soon as possible. We can sort out the rest later."

"And do you know how to switch them? Because I haven't the slightest," Dumbledore shared.

"Drat, I was hoping your magical abilities would cover that. My job was just to get us here and back."

"Are you really me?" Harry asked Jasmine.

"Yes. Apparently, Dumbledore changed you into a boy to hide you from Voldemort, but now you're changed back into your real form. What did you do to my hair, by the way? I kind of like it."

"Screw it. We're changing back. Where's my wand?" Harry asked. Jasmine drew it out.

Suddenly, everything fell into place in both their minds. They turned as one to the Traveler, grabbed his hands, and focused their energies through the wand. The others looked on as the trio phased out of sight. Once in the abyss, it seemed easy to just switch consciousnesses. And with that they phased back into sight in the correct bodies. Harry looked down at his unfamiliar curves, yellow mini dress, and green nails. Wesley felt his familiar body and suddenly felt sad. He liked being a girl.

It was time to say goodbye. Wesley turned to hug Daddy Snape. Hermione gave him a stiff handshake, still angry at how badly he'd managed things. He turned to Draco, hoping for a kiss from his true love. That wasn't what he got.

With obvious disgust, Draco said, "I can't believe I slept with you. You're a child! And a boy!"

Harry's head whipped around. "You slept with him?! With MY body? I'm going to be sick."

Wesley was crushed at Draco's reaction. "But I thought you loved me!"

"I didn't even know who you were, I just saw a fine body and got carried away, that's all."

Harry suddenly gave a mirthless laugh. "Well, seeing how you used my body to sleep with him, of all people, I feel less bad telling you that you're about to become a father. I slept with Counselor Troi, and she's in labor right now."

It was Wesley's turn to be shocked.

LaForge interrupted. "I know you two have a lot to talk through, but unfortunately we don't have time for that. The interdimensional wormhole is starting to collapse. We've got to go."

And with that, Wesley and the Away Team were gone.


End file.
